Shots
by ForeverAFallenAngel
Summary: Naruto hasn't been in for his shots yet, and he hates the doctor.Oneshot.Sasunaru,Kakairu.


Hi fellow writers. This is my first fanfic. I'm still in highschool, so I'm still working on my writing skills.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Shots

Sunlight streamed through the curtains of Naruto's apartment. A slight warm breezed wafted in through the window, stirring the blonde boy from his sleep. Naruto groaned and rolled over. He didn't want to get up yet.

_Hhhmmm….Sunlight…warm….sunlight?? Whaaaaaaaaaattt!?!?!?!_

Naruto's eyes snapped open to read the time on his alarm clock, 10:30.

"CRAP!! I'm gonna be late for training!!" the boy all but nearly yelled.

Naruto half jumped, half rolled, out of bed; nearly hitting his head on the nightstand in the process. As he dashed to the shower, Naruto grabbed some leftover Ramen and shoved it in his mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile: 

At the bridge Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Iruka stood.

"Sensei? Why did you let Naruto sleep in?" Sakura asked. " I thought we were supposed to leave on a mission to the Land Of Waves today."

"You know how you and Sasuke received your shots last year while Naruto was sick?" Kakashi asked without looking up from his "romantic novel".

Sakura looked at Sasuke lovingly and remembered how she had clung to Sasuke, pretending to be afraid of needles. "Oh Sasuke! Please hold my hand; I'm scared!"

"Yes, quite well!" she exclaimed nodding her head.

"Well, that day I let you two sleep in before I took you, too" Kakashi replied.

"Oh…And why is Iruka sensei here?" Sakura added, just having noticed him. Iruka, standing next to Kakashi, looked slightly put out that his former students didn't notice him right away anymore.

Kakashi looked up from his book at Iruka, smiling with a suspicious glint in his eye. Iruka blushed slightly and tried to avoid Kakashi's gaze.

"Iruka is here to keep me company," Kakashi exclaimed happily, trying to pull Iruka closer to him with his free arm. Iruka, blushing, struggled to push Kakashi away. All the while he muttering something to Kakashi about "Not in front of the kids!"

Just then, the Number One Knuckle Head Ninja came running down the bridge shouting and struggling to pull on his orange jacket. Sakura rolled her eyes and, unbeknownst to everyone else, Sasuke smirked.

Panting, Naruto reached the group." S-sorry…K..Kakashi..S-Sensei. I..woke up…l-late" he panted.

Iruka saw his chance to escape Kakashi's trap.

"That's alright Naruto! You guys were going to take the day off anyway! Ummm." Iruka stalled, desperately trying to think of something, _anything _to say. "Let's all go out for some Ramen! My treat," Iruka quickly suggested, jumping just out of reach of Kakashi. Naruto was giving Kakashi and Iruka a funny look, but it disappeared at the mention of ramen.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed with his infamous grin. "Hurry! Let's go before there are no seats left!" Naruto said, while pushing Iruka in the direction of Ichiraku. Kakashi and the others followed closely behind, listening to Naruto's exited chatter.

As it turned out, Naruto had nothing to fear. Ichiraku was completely empty when they arrived. After Naruto's seventh bowl of ramen, he sat back with a contented sigh. Even though he had instant ramen for breakfast, nothing beat a second breakfast like Ichiraku ramen. Naruto turned and grinned at Iruka.

"Thanks a lot Iruka sensei!"

Iruka chuckled, "No problem, you just have to do me a favor now."

Naruto, not suspecting anything, just grinned. "What is it?" he asked. Sasuke snorted, wondering how the blue eyed boy could be so completely clueless and innocent at the same time. Naruto shot Sasuke a glare, and turned back to Iruka. "Well?" he asked.

" Heh, well, Naruto it's time to give the doctor a visit." Iruka stated quickly.

Naruto's face fell and Sasuke could have sworn he turned pale.

" Nuh-uh! No WAY!!" Naruto exclaimed, backing up in his chair.

" But, Naruto you owe me" Iruka pointed out.

Naruto shook his head vigorously. " No! NEVER!! You can't make me!!" Naruto cried, trying to make a break for it.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, it looks like we have to resort to plan B." Iruka paled.

" Alright Sasuke, go ahead," Kakashi said.

Naruto froze. "P-plan B?" he said, looking wide eyed from one to the other. Without a word, Sasuke disappeared. Then, with a dull "_thud_", Naruto's world went black.

When Naruto revived, he looked around to see he was tied up and sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Across from him, sat Iruka. Noticing that Naruto had woken, Iruka walked over, and knelt in front of the boy.

" Naruto, please, for me will you cooperate?" Iruka asked softly.

Naruto hesitated, then nodded. For Iruka, he would behave. But Iruka only! Iruka, relieved that there would be no tantrum, smiled and untied Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto" Iruka said.

" Naruto Uzumaki!" a nurse in the waiting room called. Naruto gulped and stood. "That's me" he muttered when he arrived by the nurse. The nurse smiled. " Follow me." she said, turning around to walk down the hallway. Naruto just looked at his feet and kept telling himself this was all for Iruka. Calmly the rest of his team, plus Iruka followed the nurse into a room.

"Here you go, I'll be back in a few minutes with the shots" the nurse said, smiling. After she left, Naruto's eyes grew as big as Frisbees.

"S-shots!?!" he squeaked.

Iruka sighed, "I was going to tell you, but we wouldn't have been able to get you here at all" Iruka explained. Naruto looked as if he had been betrayed by his best friend.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you have to get your shots! Sasuke and Sakura already received theirs." Iruka apologized. He felt horrible about taking Naruto here now. Kakashi rubbed Iruka's back to reassure him.

It took the nurse forever to come back, and all the while Naruto's face flickered with mixed emotions. When she finally arrived and started to prepare the shots, Naruto broke. He leapt off of the patient's bed and scrambled for the door.

"Stop him," Kakashi demanded calmly.

Sasuke, hearing Kakashi's order, immediately shot out of his seat and stood in front of the door. Naruto, too panicked to notice Sasuke's movement, accidentally ran into him.

"Hold him down if you need, too" Kakashi added.

In his panic attack, Naruto forgot he was even a ninja. Naruto struggled, but in vain. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms in a tight lock and backed him over to the patient's bed. Sasuke struggled to keep Naruto on the bed and finally succeeded by climbing up onto the bed and straddling the panicked boy. Sasuke faintly heard a squeak and a protest from Iruka. The situation he was in, finally dawned on Naruto. Instead of blowing up at Sasuke for being on top of him in such a humiliating way, Naruto blushed.

Sasuke had expected Naruto to blow up at him, but when the blonde boy blushed, Sasuke's mind froze. For a second, Sasuke was speechless and he could only focus on the blushing, very innocent looking, cute boy beneath him…

_Wait…No, Naruto was NOT cute! GAH!!! Now even more perverted thoughts were forming!! the evil laugh of Sasuke's conscience_

A slight cough jolted Sasuke from his thoughts. He looked over, startled, to see that it was the nurse.

"It's all ready now" the nurse said, slightly embarrassed.

Sasuke, realizing it was the shots the nurse was talking about, slipped off of Naruto to stand in front of him just in case he tried to escape again.

Naruto sat up, still blushing, and tried to avoid Sasuke's gaze.

"Roll up your sleeve please" the nurse said.

Naruto grudgingly rolled up his sleeve and watched as the nurse rubbed alcohol on his shoulder. The nurse then turned away to get the shot. When she turned back, Naruto spotted the long needle, squeaked, and looked around frantically for something to grab that would give him reassurance. Finally his gaze landed on Sasuke. Not thinking, Naruto grabbed Sasuke, pulled him forward, and buried his face in Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke, startled, asked " Dobe?"

Naruto just shook his head and whimpered, "Hate needles."

"Alright hon, there will be a little poke and then it will all be over with!" the nurse exclaimed a little to cheerily for Naruto's taste.

Even though his head was buried in Sasuke's neck, Naruto ventured a peek at the nurse. He saw the needle almost touching his skin, and jumped away with a small cry. "I can't, I won't!" Naruto cried staring at the needle.

Sasuke sighed, this was becoming to annoying. After all, it was _just_ a stupid needle! "Dobe, just look at me, not at the needle" he instructed, trying to comfort the panicked boy. It was no use though, every time Naruto sensed the needle getting close, he cried and jumped back. By the tenth try, Sasuke was fed up. Just as Naruto was about to look at the needle, Sasuke leaned forward and captured the scared boy's lips in a kiss. Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but Sasuke held him firm, only making the kiss deeper every time Naruto struggled. After Sasuke gently bit Naruto's lip warning him not to struggle, Naruto closed his eyes and finally relaxed, letting Sasuke kiss him. There was a strangled growl in the background, followed by a chuckle and a small squeak. When Sasuke pulled away, Naruto opened his eyes and pouted. "Why'd you stop?" he complained.

Sasuke chuckled, "It's over Dobe."

Naruto, slightly confused looked over at his shoulder to see the nurse looking slightly embarrassed as she pressed the bandage onto Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto's face lit up as he looked back at Sasuke. " Hey! It didn't even hurt! Believe it!" he exclaimed. Sasuke smirked. Naruto jumped down and turned to tell the rest of the crew on the bench. At the look of the faces of those on the bench, though, Naruto stopped. Iruka was bright red, and looking really embarrassed. Kakashi looked slightly amused, and Sakura…Well…If looks could kill…

"NARUTOOOO!!!!" she roared.

"W-what?" Naruto asked, slightly taken aback. What was her problem? Then Naruto remembered, the kiss. Oh….Oooooohhh! Sakura liked Sasuke, and Naruto had kissed Sasuke…again… Naruto gulped. Uh-oh.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and chuckled. Without a word or warning, he grabbed Naruto, ran, and jumped out the open window. Sakura stormed over to the window.

"I _will_ get you Uzumaki!!" she roared after them, shaking her fist.

"Hhhmmm, I wish we could make as grand of an exit as that" Kakashi stated, thinking. A look of " Oh, no" came over Iruka's face as Kakashi, too, swept his partner off his feet and dashed out of the window.As Kakashi jumped from rooftop to rooftop, Iruka gained back his composure and glared at Kakashi.

"Kakashi Hatake, where do you think your taking me!?!" he demanded.

Kakashi landed with a thump on the balcony of an apartment. He set Iruka down and brushed a stray piece of hair from Iruka's face to kiss him sweetly.

"Same place Sasuke is taking Naruto, home" Kakashi murmured, sliding open the balcony door and leading Iruka inside.

* * *

I just want to add that if Naruto didn't seem himself, it's because of the needles. I've seen rather strong fiesty people wilt before needles. PLEASE review!!!!! Thanks alot! 


End file.
